


Jealousy

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause who doesn't love a bit of jealous Robert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scrap Yard

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by msashlyjudd8 on Tumblr :) 'Aaron bring someone back from Bar West. Robert sees and we get Jealous rob and smug Chas.'
> 
> Just going a little off-prompt, as the Bar West thing has been done a bit, but I hope you like what I've done! :D

"Fuck sake Adam!"

Aaron had the phone to his ear - on hold, again, when Adam decided to drop the bombshell that Aaron would be left to deal with an important client.

"Sorry mate, I'd totally forgot what with the stuff with me and Vic, I'd cancel but this guys a big deal - I don't think he'd be too pleased if I cancelled last minute!"

Aaron slammed the phone down in anger with a sigh.

"Who?"

"Max Summers, not quite a millionaire but he's getting their apparently. His dad's been big in the scrap business for years, Max moved down to Hotten a few months back and started his own gaff, he's done well for himself already and he wants to work with us. Potential investor too!"

Aaron let out another long sigh. "Fine."

"Best tidy the place up a bit, he's a bit of a tool apparently, fancies himself a bit, swings your way though, so turn on the flirt eh?"

"Fuck off!" Aaron scowled as Adam dodged the flying pen, laughing.

 

Ugh. Another smart arse, arrogant prick with more money than sense? _I've just got rid of one of those_ Aaron thought, he certainly didn't need to be dealing with another.

 

"He only wants to have a chat about potentially investing, so, just be a bit less.. you and think more charming like me!"

"You mean like a pillock?"

"Oi!" Adam laughed. "You still up for the other meeting later up at the council? Remember, suit and tie! I'm off, see you in a bit, let me know how it goes!" he shouted as he left the yard.

 

"UUUGGGGHHH" Aaron shouted. He couldn't be dealing with this right now. He was never good with the clients in the first place, that was left to Adam. But another prized tool who thought he was better than everyone else. Didn't help that he was still being harassed by the other one in his life, not that he wasn't trying to get him out of it. Aaron had blocked Robert's number after the constant phone calls and texts for them to talk the week before. He wasn't running back to him, no way, not now.

 

Aaron tidied the place up a bit, putting paperwork into piles, that sort of thing. He was about to put his suit on - he'd remembered Adam reminding him about the other meeting at the council where Adam was adamant Aaron had to be dressed nice for it, which included having his hair gel free and more natural - before the door swung open.

 

"Aaron?"

Aaron turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Hi it's Max. Max Summers?"

"Oh hi, yeah, it's Aaron" Aaron smiled while extending his arm for a handshake.

"Yeah I know, we've met before!"

Aaron scrunched his face up.

"Yeah, we've met once before, but to be honest you looked preoccupied in your phone, it was a few weeks back now." Max explained.

"Oh, sorry, well nice to meet you properly!" Aaron laughed.

 

Aaron took a double take as he scanned Max up and down. He was a good looking bloke - little bit taller than Aaron, similar build apart from Aaron could tell from the tightness of the guys suit that he was probably gym obsessed, one of those Essex types who spent all their time in the Gym but didn't lift anything heavier than a comb outside of it. He was wearing a tweed suit - very poncey, Aaron thought - with a new looking white shirt, no tie, with two buttons undone. He had styled sandy brown hair not un-similar to Aaron's natural hair right now, olive skin, and glistening white teeth. Not bad at all, Aaron thought.

 

"T-take a seat" Aaron fumbled.

Wow, he really was good looking.

 

"Thanks!"

"So, you're here to talk about potentially investing in Holy Scrap?"

"Yeah! My place is running itself and I've been checking out the local scrap yards around here, yours might be new but you're definitely the best out there!"

Aaron smiled at the compliment, biting his lip to stop himself from looking too smug.

"So why invest in us if yours is doing great?"

"Eh, some people like to eliminate the competition, I see no reason to when we can work in harmony!"

 _Unexpected_ Aaron thought, the guy didn't seem stuck up or arrogant, he just seemed like a normal, general guy.

"Good to hear!" Aaron nodded.

 

After the two had spoken about the potential investment, Max had asked about how they came to start the business - Aaron candidly explained that they were both in a bit of a rut, down on their luck wanting to do something for themselves. Max had explained he was in a similar position - the token 'posh boy' who had a successful father yet didn't have scrap of his own worth, continuing that he refused to take a penny from his father and started his own company from the ground up, and that he found he was judged a lot because of his family when in truth he just wanted to be taken seriously as a person. Soon enough their conversation turned a little more friendly, Max asking if Aaron about family, friends, _partners_ , which Aaron smirked at the obvious attempt from Max to see was Aaron's 'deal' was. Aaron had openly admitted he hasn't had a fella in a while, trying to block out the thoughts about Robert, Max had said the same before commenting he couldn't believe a good lucking guy like Aaron was still single, an obvious flirtation that left Aaron blushing and biting his lip. It'd ended up going from a 15 minute meeting to an hour and 15.

 

"Oh crap, I've got another meeting in an hour, I'm sorry, we're gonna have to wrap this up!" Aaron explained, getting up from his desk and double checking the time of his next meeting.

"Okay, um.. look, I wondered if... umm.."

Aaron looked at him, confused by his sudden nervousness.

"If you fancied meeting me later? I can head back to mine and draw up some paperwork for the investment, could have somet to eat at the pub nearby? The Woolpack, you know it? Make it a bit of a late business dinner?"

"Yeah I know it, I live there! I'm sure I'll be hungry after this meeting, so why not! Around 5-ish alright?"

"Yeah, yeah 5's great!" Max beamed with a smile, before leaving.

 

Aaron smiled, before his expression turned a bit more serious. Had he just agreed to a date? No, it was just a business meeting... wasn't it?.. Oh god. He began thinking of the way Max had acted, the way he himself had acted. They'd been flirting. He didn't want a date. He wasn't looking for a date. What would Robe- no. Why should I care what he thinks? It was none of his business and it's just a business dinner. He doubted he'd see him anyway. Max is a nice lad, two gay guys can have dinner without it being a date.

 

Aaron brushed off the panic, instead getting changed into his suit and heading off to his meeting...


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't see why you can't just come home, let Vic deal with her own problems!"

"Chrissie, she's my sister. I'm gonna be there for her when I need her, do I have to remind you that-"

"Oh alright, I'll see you later. Just let me know when you want to spend time with your proper family!"

 

 _Proper_ _family?!_ Robert thought. Vic was his proper family, not the Whites. Chrissie had been complaining because Robert was spending less time with her, spending more time working or like now, with the Sugden's. Why did it matter? They'd just spent the week before together joined at the hip. Chrissie wanted to "rebuild the relationship" after Robert messed up, which Robert was happy to rectify to ensure his feet were firmly under the table at Home Farm and would stay there. But after just a week Robert was tired of apologizing and grovelling for one mistake he made months ago. Sure, he's made countless since then, but what Chrissie doesn't know, won't hurt her.

 

Robert downed the last of his pint, before heading back to the bar.

"A pint please, Chas"

Chas scoffed and glared at him for a second before grabbing his glass, refilling it and dropping it on the counter, facing away from Robert and definitely not speaking to him. Robert passed over the money and just scoffed himself, before taking a sip.

 

"Ooh you look nice love!"

Robert froze as he saw Aaron walking out of the back room into the bar.

_Fuck. He looked... gorgeous._

Aaron walked out in his famous blue suit, white shirt and no tie, with that perfect naturally styled hair that Robert had loved to run his hands through. His stubble was trimmed and his eyes were blue as ever. 

 

Robert soon snapped out of his daze, choking silently on the beer already in his mouth.

Chas glanced over momentarily before returning back to her son who hadn't noticed Robert's presence.

"Looking good Aaron pet!" Diane chirped, sending Aaron into a shade of red.

"Alright it's only a suit!"

"What you dressed up for?" Chas asked suggestively with a beaming smile.

"Had a meeting. Speaking of which got another any minute, so bring over some menu's when he gets here."

"Meeting?" she asked as she pulled her son a beer.

"Yep. Some rich guy, looking to invest."

"Ooh here that, maybe that means you can pull out your investment and leave the lads to it!" Chas beamed, looking at Robert.

Robert's face clenched as Aaron glanced over to him for the first time. Robert had hoped for maybe some, any indication that the younger boy was at all interested that he was there, but all he got was an empty glance before Aaron had turned around and sat at a table.

 

Robert hadn't seen Aaron since he moved back to Home Farm, although he had both texted and called him with no response. He was sure Aaron still cared, still felt something, Robert was all too aware that they couldn't just switch their feelings off for one another, no matter how hard they tried. But right now, Robert was just disappointed that all they had between them had fizzled to nothing now. He regretted that more than anything.

 

Robert went back to his seat in the pub, just out of sight of Aaron yet he himself could see him. Robert watched over, before deciding to test something out. He pulled out his phone and began texting.

 

**Robert: You always look good in that suit, and even better out of it ;) R xx**

 

Maybe not the best way to get his attention, but he always knew Aaron couldn't hold back his smile when Robert gave him a compliment. He was gonna play it cool.

 

A few moments later, Aaron's phone buzzed and he checked the message.

 

**Max: On my way now, paper worked sorted. Bet you don't look bad in a suit ;)**

 

 _Little informal_ Aaron thought. Shit, Max was thinking this was a date. But maybe that was okay, he enjoyed the attention from the guy, nothing had to happen - he'd just keep it professional.

He read the text again...

**Bet you don't look bad in a suit**

He smiled to himself, blushing slightly, before remembering someone who had said that to him before... Aaron's smile fell as the memory came to him, saddened by what was now nothing, looking up to glance at Robert but not seeing him in the spot he was sat in previously.

 

Robert had been watching Aaron ever since he sent the text. _HE SMILED!_ Robert thought as Aaron read his text. He couldn't help but smile himself. Maybe Aaron wasn't so upset or mad after all? Maybe he could get to talk to Aaron before his date and sort something out so they could talk properly later. Robert found himself happy for a few moments, before he saw Aaron stand up and shake a mans hand.

 

Robert couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy that flooded him, at the physical connection Aaron had given the man.

 _You're being ridiculous_ Robert thought, it was just a hand shake! Plus, it's just a meeting, and Aaron smirked at his text, so he knew Aaron wouldn't be thinking of the man in that way, he'd be thinking about Robert. And what was to say the guy was gay?

No, _I'm being stupid_ Robert thought. It's just a business dinner. Although the guy was good lucking. _Not as good lucking as me_ he laughed to himself. And certainly not as good looking as Aaron. But he'd certainly be #3 on the list of men Robert had seen.

 

"Your other meeting go okay?" Max asked as he and Aaron sat down.

"A little bit boring to be honest but I got what I needed from it!"

"Ah well, have to make sure I keep you interested then!" Max laughed nervously.

 

"Two menu's" Chas interrupted, smiling at Aaron and Max.

"Thanks!"

Chas then gave Aaron a suggestive look, wanting him to introduce her.

"This is my mum, Chas" Aaron sighed, already annoyed by her presence.

"Oh hi, I'm Max!" Max smiled, shaking her hand.

"Heard your some sort of rich man!"

"MUM!-" Aaron interrupted, embarrassed.

"No it's alright" Max laughed. "I do alright. Which is why I wanna invest in your sons business!"

"Well, I'm sure he'd love that, gotta be better than his other investor!" Chas said loudly, knowing Robert would be listening in.

Aaron rolled his eyes as she walked away.

"Sorry about her!"

"No it's fine! Gotta be nice having an interested mother!"

"Interfering and annoying more like!"

"Well that too!"

Both Aaron and Max laughed as they looked at each other.

 

 _What they laughing so hard_ _about?_ _And why are they looking at each other like that?_

No it's just a business dinner, so Robert tried to stop watching them.

 

"Anyway, so about the investm-"

"Look, can I be honest?"

Aaron was stopped mid-sentence at Max's interruption.

"I'm already sure of investing. Adam rung earlier and accepted my offer. I.. I just wanted to see you again."

Aaron looked down in confusion.

"I'm sorry if you think I lead you on or anything, but Adam's been talking you up for weeks and when I saw you earlier I realized everything he said was true."

"Adam's been talking me up?!" Aaron asked half angrily half curiously.

"Yeah... he, well it's a bit embarrassing..."

"What?"

"He caught me staring at you when I first came to your place... I saw you and kind of ended up watching you walk past me and out of the yard. Lame I know..." he laughed nervously.

"N-no, it's a compliment, I suppose." Aaron said honestly, blushing.

"I just bottled asking you out on a proper date earlier so said about a business lunch. I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Aaron laughed. "Although I'm surprised, I didn't think a guy like you would be shy."

"Yeah many don't!" he replied. "I suppose everyone's got a bit of a facade sometimes, mine just happens to be arrogant and up himself! But I promise you, I'm not really like that."

 

Yeah, Aaron knew all about men and their facades.

 

"Well good." Aaron smiled, receiving a smile back.

 

_Whys he smiling like that?!_

Robert could feel his temperature rising. Maybe Aaron was playing a game? He was trying to get him wound up wasn't he?

 

_Two can play at that game._

 

Robert pulled out his phone, and soon texted Chrissie.

 

**R: I'm sorry for earlier, come to the pub for tea? xx**

 

Which soon got a reply.

 

**C: Fine. I'll be there in 2 minutes xx**

 

Robert smirked to himself as he put away his phone.

_Two can play at that game._

 

Aaron and Max had fallen into conversation again, Max asking about Aaron, Aaron asking about Max. Just friendly stuff, or at least that's what Aaron was trying to do. He had no interest in finding someone new, not at the minute. Not because of Robert, well, yes, but not because he was pining for something that'd never happen, he was just too emotionally bruised from it all. He needed time alone, so rushing into something with Max was out of the question...

... but it was just so damn hard when Max was _so_ damn charming.

 

Aaron could easily get lost in his eyes. Get lost in his smile. The guy was THAT attractive.

 

And even though Chrissie had turned up some minutes ago and was already tucking into his meal, Robert was still focusing on the conversation going on at the other side of the pub.

"Robert, you asked me to come for tea and all you're doing is looking elsewhere."

Robert jolted as his focus snapped back to his wife.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed with everything, but it's nice isn't it? Being out together again?"

"Well not when you're like this it's not."

Shit. He wasn't doing well tonight, maybe he just had to turn the charm on a bit... and potentially play his next move against Aaron.

"Come here" Robert whispered, pulling in his wife into a kiss, all the while his eyes focusing on Aaron.

 

_Why wasn't he looking?_

Robert became agitated as he'd realized Aaron hadn't actually looked over to him most of the night. There was no follow-up text either. Maybe he should try again, a little more forward this time.

 

**R: I just wanna talk, please. Come up to the bar for 2 secs. R xxx**

 

But as Robert sent the text, he looked up only to find Aaron already standing at the bar.

_Eager._

 

Robert pulled away from Chrissie before taking both their empty glasses, placing them on the bar as he stood close to Aaron.

Aaron gave a side glance and soon realized who was stood next to him.

"Whaddya want now?"

"To talk, like I said."

"We're done talking."

"Come on, I'm trying to make it up to you."

"Nothing changes Robert, you, us, none of it. We're done."

"I know you still want this."

Aaron scoffs. "Na, I really don't mate."

"You seemed happy enough when you smiled at my text."

Aaron looked at his head on for the first time since they got to the bar.

"What text?"

"The text I sent you about 15 minutes ago."

"Well seeming I blocked your number last week I didn't get no text, no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Aaron-"

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, pulling up his recent texts, then showing Robert his number as blocked.

"See?"

Robert was taken aback. He'd actually blocked him? How could he do that?

"So like I said. We've got nothing to talk about. You best hurry, your wife's waiting."

Aaron walked back to the table with two pints, while Robert stood with his mouth open at the bar.

 

"Careful, keep your mouth open much longer and more shit will come out." Chas whispered.

Robert's face hardened and his jaw clenched, just as Diane walked over.

"They look cosy don't they?" she commented, indicating to Max and Aaron.

"Yeah they sure do!" Chas beamed, once again looking straight at Robert.

"Looks less of a business dinner and more like a date to me!"

"Probably, the guys loaded, gay, good lucking, kind... the whole package, the kind of guy that Aaron deserves." she said sternly, as if she was shooting daggers into Robert's head.

 

Robert managed to spill some of Chrissie's drink as he walked away, unable to take the comments any longer, rushing over to his table as Chas let out a silent laugh.

 

_I... I can't believe it.  
_

Not only was Aaron not playing a game, he wasn't interested at all. How had he got it so wrong? How did it get to this between them?

Robert couldn't help but look dejected and hurt as he sat back next to Chrissie, who was too oblivious to see it.

 

Aaron and Max had since finished their meals, now sitting closer together as they finished off their drinks.

"Another?" Max asked.

"Aren't you driving?"

"Naah got a taxi booked. We could go somewhere?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure I mean-"

"-No No!" Max laughed. "I didn't mean for that! I meant, go to another bar, go for a walk, just, something else."

Aaron felt himself blush in embarrassment at what he thought Max meant, which didn't go unrecognised.

"You're blushing!" Chas teased as she walked over.

"Shut up!"

"Aww Aaron's blushing! He must really like you!"

It was Max's turn to blush, both now laughing awkwardly at the topic.

"Mum, leave now!"

 

Aaron did like him... but not in that way. His brief run in with Robert had thrown him again and all he wanted to do was be alone. The attraction to Max was superficial, and he was a nice bloke but not the type Aaron wanted to be with. Friends? Sure. But Aaron couldn't imagine himself with anyone but... but that was stupid. It was never gonna happen.

 

Chas walked from the table, making sure to give yet another smirk to Robert.

 

Robert's knuckles were white due to the grip on his glass.

_They're too close._

_This can't happen._

_I won't loose him._

_I'll make this right._

_I'll fix this._

Robert's brain began to wrack around his head, and before he even formed a logical thought in his head, he'd looked to the bar to see Chas heading into the back and he was walking over to Aaron and Max's table, not giving a thought to Chrissie sat next to him.

 

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." Robert greeted with bitterness in his voice. "I'm Robert Sugden, current investor and silent partner of Holy Scrap!"

Aaron just looked down in frustration and anger. Why did he have to stick his nose in!

"Umm hi. Max Summers. As of today I'm also an investor!"

 

Robert hated the way he spoke. The way he smiled. The way he looked. He hated him. The guy was intolerable.

 

"Well, maybe I could join you and we could have a quick chat?"

"We're kind of bus-"

But before Max could finish his sentence, Robert had already pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So, Matt was it?"

"Max"

"Oh yes. So you're investing in Holy Scrap? Well, they are good at what they do, or else I wouldn't of believed in them in the first place. But how can we be sure you're a good fit to invest in our company?"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you know how investments work pal-"

"I just don't want our Aaron getting involved with the wrong people, that's all."

"I think that's up to Aaron to decide don't you?" Max's patience was running thin and his temper was simmering.

"Well yes, but as an investor I think I have a right to know in changes to the business. Especially if this investment could falter in the future because of you're personal relationship."

"And how is that any of your business?" Aaron slammed his fist on the table, gritting his teeth in anger.

 

If Robert couldn't talk to Aaron normally, indirectly would have to do.

"Because I care about this company and I don't want to see it suffering because of a fling between the two of you!"

"Yeah well you haven't exactly cared about the business in the past, you're only invested for your own interests, not mine or anyone else's. You don't care what happens to it as long as you're happy. So how about you go away back to your wife and leave us the hell alone?!"

 

The atmosphere in the pub was tense, and by now, several people had looked over, including Diane and Chrissie.

"Is everything alright?" Diane asked.

"Fine." Aaron mumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Aaron got up and walked out of the pub, Max following behind him.

 

Robert sighed heavily and wiped his hand over his face and threw his hair. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He just wanted Aaron to be his again.

 

 

**

 

  
 

"Are you alright?" Max asked as Aaron paced the car park.

"Fine."

"He seems a right tool-"

"-Yeah, he is."

"I'm surprised you're still dealing with him."

"I'm trying not to. He's just persistent."

 

Aaron sighed. Why did he have to interfere? Why does Robert always have to come in and tear any hope of happiness or normality in his life? Why can't he just stay with Chrissie, leaving him alone and get on with his own life?!

 

"So... how we get out of here then?"

Aaron looked at Max...

 

... he couldn't.

 

"I'm sorry... I can't do this."

"What?"

"We should keep this strictly professional. I'm sorry if I've wasted your time, and I hope I haven't led you on or anything-"

"-No. Look, I'm a professional man. I'm not going to pull the investment, I meant it when I said you boys are doing a fantastic job!"

"Thanks.. and I'm sor-"

"No need to apologize. Maybe it just isn't meant to be."

 

Soon enough, Max's taxi pulled up, and he left with a friendly goodbye.

 

Aaron watched as the taxi drove away, kicking his feet in the gravel before hearing footsteps behind him.

 

"Look Aaron-"

"Stop. Just.. save it. I don't wanna hear whatever you've gotta say."

"But I-"

"NO! Alright? Just stay away from me! Just... stay out of my life!"

 

Aaron angrily pushed past Robert and headed back into the pub, leaving a once more rejected Robert in the cold.

 

_Why do I do this? Why do I constantly hurt him? Why can't I just let him go?_

 

He knew the answer to the last one.

 

He wanted him.

He needed him.

He loved him.

 

Robert let out another sigh... he'd managed to fuck it all up again. Aaron was still not speaking to him, and if anything, he'd made things worse between them.

 

_I'll make it right. Somehow._

 

He just hadn't a clue how.


End file.
